


Consequence of Sounds

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dark, Drabble, F/M, Meme, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-09
Updated: 2006-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a song title meme.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Consequence of Sounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missambs](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=missambs).



> Written for a song title meme.

She gasps and he smiles.

He loves that during these minutes, he is all she knows, he is all she sees. He runs his fingernail over her nipple, and watches fascinated as it hardens and reddens. He does it again and again, sometimes running his entire palm over her breast, sometimes twisting the hardened tip until she arches off the bed, crying out.

Her inner thighs are glistening with her own juices. "Please, please."

He smiles, nods and in one swift move, slits her throat. He loves it when they beg, but sometimes he likes it better when they're quiet.


End file.
